Haiku of the Pirates
by Freidon
Summary: Its a collection of haikus about our favorite characters. Some funny, some sad, some just simply a few lines to ponder upon.
1. Introduction

**Author's note:**

**This is a collection of Haiku I've written all revolving around POTC. About every week or so I'll update, and I'll attempt at submitting three haiku's each week. Some are actually serious; some are just plain silly. Just remember that these aren't REAL haiku's, as REAL haiku is usually in Japanese (not always) and is about nature. However, the syllable structure is the same.**

**Some haiku's will make more sense if you review various quotes (some well known, others not) throughout the POTC series. Others will require further explanation through Author's notes. I generally try not to curse, unless it is a line used from the movie or in the rare instance where I mention the donkey.**

**If I make any spelling or syllable mistakes (I am prone to doing so) please inform me, and I will correct it as soon as possible. Thank you.**


	2. The Black Pearl

**The Black Pearl**

Waves cower in fear

Her black sails threaten the sky

The gem of the sea.


	3. The Pearl

**The Pearl**

A hand grips the bars

Eyes look into the darkness

He speaks. "It's the Pearl."


	4. Dead Man's Chest

**Dead Man's Chest**

In chest his heart locked

In hand a haunting tune plays

Dead men tell no tales


	5. At World's End

**At World's End**

At last a green flash,

And what goes up must come down

All is endless sand


	6. Jack Sparrow Cpt: Rum

**Jack Sparrow (Capt.)**

He can only sigh,

Why is the rum always gone?

He hears no answer


	7. Jar

**Jar**

There is silence, then…

"I've got a jar of di-irt,

And you can't have it."

**Author's Note: A poor haiku, I know, but I had to add it. The way Jack says dirt counts for two syllables...right? Alright, alright. I'll write a poetic haiku about dirt sometime else...I never thought I'd say that.**


	8. Horizon

**Horizon**

Broken tool in hand

Now bring me that horizon

The compass points east.


	9. Gibbs

**Gibbs**

A splash of water,

But he's already awake,

It was for the smell.


	10. Donkey

**Donkey**

At first he was burned

Then the ass turned tail and hid

His bray is not heard.

**Author's Note: Don't stress out on the second line, I didn't mean it as a hidden insult or anything. He's a donkey, and the word is used in the bible. Get over it.**


	11. Davy Jones

**Davy Jones**

He looks in surprise,

Harsh cold steel pierces his heart,

No longer beating.


	12. Dog

**Dog**

A dog steps forth

Last left with the cannibals

It's sea turtles, mate.


	13. The Eye

**The Eye**

Rolls across the floor

Replaces that what is missed

Nine pieces of eight.


	14. Black Heart

**Black Heart**

Breaker of the code

He'll be having the dress back

Goes with his black heart

**Author's Note: This is based off a part of POTC1 that isn't that well known, right as Barbossa makes Jack and Elizabaeth walk the plank. **


	15. Undead Cpt Jack

**Undead Jack**

Metal through the bone,

The gold shines in the moonlight,

He couldn't resist.

**Author's Note: Wow. If you ever want support from your fellow peers, share your PC troubles. I wish to personally thank my readers who reviewed (or PMed) words of advice when my computer crashed, I really appreciate it. A special thanks to** xAquatic-Gypsyx **and** Nytd,** thank you guys!**


	16. One Shot

**Shot**

Please move young William,

Bullet peeks from the barrel,

Shot not meant for you


	17. Governor

**Governor**

His Elizabeth

Facinated with pirates,

And it worries him.


	18. Capitan

* * *

**Capitan**

En que trabaja?

El no es marinero,

Jack es Capitan

* * *

**Translates roughly to:**

What is he?

He is no sailor,

Jack is captain.

* * *

**Un Haiku I made for la clase de espanol. Please excuse missing accents and etc., my keyboard is not set up for it. Please inform me if I made grammar mistakes. **


	19. He feels

* * *

**He Feels**

His laughter echoes,

Yet he can feel the pain

He can feel the cold

* * *

**This refers to the demise of Cpt. Barbossa. I was always facinated about it when I first watched it, but then years later when I looked back at the death scene, I was shocked to realize that I had never realized that after he says, "I feel...." He says, "Cold." That is one of the best death lines in all history, in my opinion, right up there with Rosebud. **

**By the way, sorry for the long wait. I FINALLY finished exams, and tried to scrap up any memory of the old haikus I had done before the computer crash. **


	20. Return of Barbossa

* * *

**The Return**

The wooden stairs creak,

Apple juice drips down his chin,

Now where be his ship?

* * *


	21. Floating

* * *

**Floating**

A hat overboard,

The sea clutches its fabric,

Fear clutches his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, some of my viewers were hoping for another character based haiku. Sorry.....wait, you don't consider Jack's hat to be a character? I'm horribly offended, as I suspect he would be. **


	22. Feathers Fly

* * *

**Feathers Fly**

A bird pecks at wood,

Attacking its own coffin,

A gunshot rings out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I assume my readers recognize the scene. Am I the only one who found the morbid irony that the bird was pecking into a coffin before it died?**


	23. Jack's Jewel

* * *

**Jack's Jewel**

Women in his arms,

But only one in his heart,

His wooden lady.

* * *


	24. Truth to the Stories

* * *

**Truth**

Truth to the stories?

He swaggers; she sees the scars.

No truth at all, luv.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm afraid this will only make sense to the avid fans who have watched the deleted scenes. During a scene where Jack and Elizabeth are marooned on the island, she demands to know if there was any truth to the stories. He shows her rather scary looking burns, brands, marks, and scars, and remarks that there wasn't any truth at all.


End file.
